The principal effort of this grant deals with a further elucidation of the role short-acting estrogens play in breast cancer, the interactions of potent, short-acting and anti-estrogens with specific receptors, and methods of modulating these interactions with chemical probes to elucidate the nature and function of these reactions. The characterization of a human androgen binding protein will be undertaken and its possible role in cancer examined. Other studies deal with the role serum 5SBG might have in the etiology of breast cancer and the characterization of glucocorticoid and histamine receptors and their possible relation to certain types of cancer.